Riese
by Dragon Bryn
Summary: Inspired by the online series Riese: Kingdom Falling. Started off as a separate story about Riese walking up in the hospital with no memory but quickly evolved into it's own story.
1. Chapter 1

I started writing this for a club that i joined that is trying to get published. Please rate and tell me what you think!_** All**_ criticism is welcome and helps improve the story!

* * *

The darkness slowly swallowed the young woman, clinging to every part of its struggling victim. The desperate girl screamed and thrashed about with all her might. Voices penetrated the deep silence that surrounded her, but none of the words made any sense. The dark shadow grew faster and raced towards its prey's head. Fighting for all she was worth, the young lady thrashed. Abruptly she felt a prick in her nonexistent arm. The darkness that had seemed so fast before suddenly engulfed the helpless woman in an instant. The girl screamed as she fell into a never-ending pit of darkness.

Jerking awake, the young woman looked around. The small white room had little decoration. To the right of the bed and a few feet away was a door, opposite that was a single window, large enough to let in light but small enough that it would be impractical for anyone over 160lb. to try and escape through. (Not that anyone would since the room was on the second floor.) Sunlight shone through the small square window, lighting up the desolate space. The young woman got up, crossed over to the clear window and looked out at the unfamiliar landscape. The most beautiful scene in the world met her eyes.

The sun rose over the distant snow caped mountains. The snowy terrain gave away, gradually, to a thick, dark green forest. The spellbound girl looked down at the busy village. Children ran around the small buildings laughing, screaming, and playing amongst each other. Nearby adults watched and chuckled as the kids rolled around in the dirt, before continuing on their way to do their daily chores. The young girl watched with absolute rapture.

"I see you're awake."

Responding with unknown reflexes the young woman rushed across the room to the newcomer, threw him to the ground, and set a foot on his chest. Blinking her eyes the surprised attacker stepped back and nervously laughed before answering, "Sorry, I didn't even know I could do that!"

Laughing uneasily, the young man stood up and dusted off his pants and sleeves, then replied, "That's okay I guess I deserve it for startling you. Here, let start over… My name is Dr. Will Hekim."

"My name is… I think my name is Reise," stated the confused young woman.

"You think…"

"Well I can't really recall anything, but… yes… I am certain… now, that my name is Reise. Unfortunately though, everything else is black."

"Hmm… interesting." Will examined Reise, more closely. She had black hair which hung loosely around her shoulders and accented a face that held a small nose and light purple eyes. She was thin but fit, fitter than other girls her age, which he guessed to be about 16. Reise wore a loose white shirt, and pants, both of which belonged to the hospital. Will continued talking. "You wandered into the village badly wounded; we stitched up the wounds and cared for you."

"What wounds?" Reise asked worriedly.

"A deep knife wound to your abdomen, a 2nd degree burn on your left leg, and several scratches all along your arms and face… You say you can't remember anything?"

"No… the only thing I'm sure of is my name… how long have I been asleep?"

Dr. Hekim looked at Reise and shrugged, "About… two weeks."

"WHAT!" the girl shouted.

"You lost a lot of blood… that's probably why you don't remember anything… and why you were asleep for so long." Will said still thinking about the amnesia and its causes.

Riese just stared at the young man. Looking him over she sized him up, unknowing that he had done the same think to her. He was handsome, with brown hair and green eyes, about 17yrs. old, how'd he become a doctor at such a young age. He was about six feet tall, lean and muscular, not so much that he was huge but just enough to know that he was in shape. He wore a deep brown tunic and breeches under a long white lab coat. He carried a clipboard in one hand and was currently tapping on his other hand while he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the second part. And no. Will's dad does not have a name. i'm still trying to figure out if he should get one or just remain anonymous. Tell me what you think please!

* * *

The calculating young woman was wondering about whether or not to trust the young doctor when the strength that she had had in her knees left. Sitting down hard on the floor Riese grunted, startling Dr. Hekim out of his thoughts.

"I was afraid that might happen," Will sighed, and walked over to the sitting girl, pausing before he reached her. "Please don't throw me across the room this time," he said with a smile, "I'm just going to help you get to the bed…. unless you want to continue sitting on the floor."

Riese glared at him as he picked her up, carried her over to the bed, and set her gently down. She adjusted her body into a more comfortable position as Will looked at the clipboard and jotted down a few things.

"There that's taken care of. Now I suggest you stay in bed for now. You will need more rest in order to recover quickly. Next thing you know you will be as fit as a fiddle and free to go, Will exclaimed. Then taking one last look at his patient and nodding once he rushed out the door leaving the now even more puzzled Riese behind.

* * *

Will Hekim leaned against the wall next to Riese's door and took a deep breath. Although he had been training to be a doctor since he was six, Will wasn't officially a doctor. Everyone in the hospital called him doctor, but he wouldn't be a true professional till he turned 20.

Will thought back to only 15 days ago, he couldn't believe it had been that long. He remembered his dad announcing to the hospital and his surprised son that Will would start working in the hospital. Of course all the employees congratulated him, they had helped him learn medicine, but Will was terrified. His father had given him 20 patients, all of whom couldn't get any better or worse. Will say this and asked his father about it, the older man responded by telling him that that way Will couldn't accidentally kill them since they were all about to die anyway.

Will was feeling sad about his new job when then next day one of the villagers can rushing into the hospital, carrying a body, and shouting.

"Somebody come quick!"

Will's dad responded with trained reflexes. "What wrong?" he asked.

"Shecamewandering, intothevillage, afewminutesago. Shelookedlikeanormaltraveler, tillshegottoBilly'shouse, shewalkedrightuptohim, andthenshejustcollapsed. Weallthoughtshewasjust tired, butthen, wetookacloserlook, andsawthatshehad, areallynastywoundinherstomach, andwedidn't, knowwhattodo, sowebroughtherhere."

Will's head spun as he tried to make sense of the panicked man's words, but his dad must have understood him because he said, "You did the right thing Frank. Bring her in here and I'll see what I can do."

Then Will's father turned spotted Will and waved him over. The three men walked into an unused room, and the Frank gently set the girl down on the bed. She was dirty, caked in blood and dirt, he say that what at first he thought was a part of her shirt was actually a crude bandage. Will wondered how long she had been traveling before she reached the village.

Will's dad moved the homemade bandage revealing an oozing wound that was once stitched, but the stitches had ripped and came undone. Frank gagged and turned to find a garbage can. Will felt sorry for him, he remembered what it was like to see a wound like that for the first time.

"Will, take Frank out. Then I want you to find Rosalina tell her we need the Operation Room prepped and some of the nurses to come in and wash this young lady."


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3! Will hopefully have the completed story up by Friday. since they want it all typed by then. yes i know she sleeps a lot but i promise this will be the last dream... maybe. please comment!

* * *

"Yes dad. Come on Frank you'll feel better outside…" Will said as he guided the sick man still clutching the can out into the hall.

Will did as his father told him to and watched as five nurses and a tub went into the tiny room that held the strange girl. Will's father soon exited the room and walked up to Will.

"She'll need surgery," Will's dad said. He looked over Will and though about how well he had handled the whole thing. "I've decided to let you do the surgery, son."

"What? … but I'm not ready I've…"

"I know but you've watched me do this, so you will lead and I'll assist."

Will took a gulp and walked with his father to scrub down and prep for the surgery.

After doing many complicated surgical procedures, the young woman was stable. They moved her to the only available spot, in a room with an old lady named Rose. When the strange girl didn't wake after a week they moved her to the second floor and into a private room. She was placed under Will's care and Will checked on her every day. He watched her sleeping and thought about who she was and what she was like.

That morning he had set off on his rounds believing that the young girl would still be asleep. He opened the door to find her not only awake but standing up and staring out the window. Shocked to see her awake he said the first thing that came to mind, "I see you're awake."

Will shook himself out of his memories and took another deep breath. He pushed himself up from the wall and continued down the hall to finish his rounds.

* * *

Riese stared at the door for a long time. She liked the young man and hoped he would come back. Riese's eye grew heavy, she thought it odd to sleep again after waking up from such a long nap, but she couldn't fight the closing of her eyes. So she laid down and slipped into unconsciousness.

Images assaulted her; a man in a kitchen, a small body in a pool of blood, a smoke filled room. She tried to piece them together but as suddenly as they came they vanished. She was running through a dark forest. A dark shape chased her. An animal of some sort was with her but it was constantly changing shape. Riese stopped, the pain in her side growing stronger. The ever-changing animal urged Riese on, so she took a deep breath and continued to run.

Signs of life filled the forest. Finally a clearing appeared in the trees. Riese slowed and told the animal something. Riese entered the town alone, appearing to be like any other traveler. She reached the top of a short hill to find a man standing outside a small house. She walked up to the man, hoping to ask for directions to a doctor. Suddenly everything went black.

The darkness was back. It swallowed Riese. She struggled trying to escape from the torment. Nothing helped. The blackness was winning slowly eating the disappearing Riese. She was going to die both of them knew it. Riese was going to suffocate. She screamed one final time…

Riese sat up looking wildly around at the changed room. Realizing that it was night and she was still in the hospital Riese relaxed. She tried to remember her dream but all that came to her were fragments; a bloody body, her running with something beside her, something chasing her, a village on a small hill.

She sighed and looked out her one window. The stars twinkled over the barely visible treetops. Constellations were visible to Riese and she could name them but where the knowledge came from was a complete mystery. She traced them and recalled a distant memory of a man pointing out the same to her.

A howl filled the silent night air. Riese listened fascinated as she heard a voice emerge from the high howl. _Where are you?_ The voice called to Riese and she knew it from somewhere but like the stars she didn't know where. Lifting the sheets up Riese set her feet on the floor and was about to go to the window when the door opened.

Jumping up suddenly, Riese swayed and shook as pins and needles filled her legs. An old woman entered dressed in a long night gown. The elder looked at the unsteady girl.

"Sit back down on that bed before you fall and I have to call the nurse," the crackling voice said. Riese sat down immediately on the bed and watched as the grumbling old woman made her way to the bed and sat down herself.

"That boy was right you're far too jumpy," laughed the old woman.

Riese just stared at the elder unable to decide about what to think about the old woman.

"Quiet too," the woman said examining Riese. "Forgot to mention that. Oh well… that must be why I like you so much. You're quiet, kids these days always talking, never let us elders get a word in edge wise. You just jabber, jabber, jabber. My name is Rose by the way."

"Riese."

The old woman wheezed with laughter, "Short, sweet and to the point I like that. It's even better than being quiet. Ha ha ha ha ha… I sleep down the stairs in the old fogey ward. You come visit me every once in a while. We'll have a fun time listening to me tell you old stories. Sound good. Good. I'll see you soon."

The kind old lady got up and left. Riese just sat there and wonder why everybody kept leaving before she had a chance to really say anything. Rose seemed nice and something about her was familiar. Not Rose herself but her demeanor.

Riese thought for a while more about her dreams, the doctor, the old woman, and the howling voice. Laying down she thought while she studied the starts. Eventually she fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 3... so i decided halfway through to change my character's backstory so if you find things confusing let me know so i can fix it!

* * *

Laughter filled the room. A fire burned to Riese's far right; she was sitting on a couch surrounded by family. Across from Riese were her mom and dad; to their right was an uncle. Sitting next to Riese was a nephew, grandmother, brother, and sister-in-law. A baby cried and Riese looked down to see her niece in her brother's arms.

Everyone was laughing, and when the noise died down the uncle stood up and proposed a toast. Everyone raised their glasses and smiled listening to the words, but Riese couldn't hear them, in fact all the noise in the room disappeared. She smiled and went along with it but suddenly she had the urge to shout at them to run. As the uncle finished his speech, smoke filled the room.

Suddenly the sound was back, a scream pierced the air. Riese move towards it but the darkness was there. Riese was outside with her nephew, she turned to go back in the house. As the door opened it revealed her uncle. Fog covered her eyes for a second, and when it had cleared all that was left was her nephew's body in a pool of blood.

Riese was running again. A wolf was with her this time, protecting her from the pursuing shadow. Racing into the forest Riese was met by the blackness. It grabbed her and held her close. Riese struggled trying to go back save her family, her nephew. The darkness didn't care and carried Riese away from her past in a wave of blackness. Riese soon tired of struggling and gave in to the darkness.

Tap. Tap! TAP!

Riese groggily sat up and looked around for the source of the tapping. The room was gradually lightening as once again visions of dream played in Riese's head. There was more this time; a laughing family, a fall from a window, a bloody body, a laughing man, a shadow that was a man, a best friend helping her, a mad dash through the woods, and a sense of failure.

Shaking her head, Riese lifted up the covers and swung her legs onto the floor. Learning from the first two times, she slowly put her weight on her legs, unknowingly using a technique she had learned as a child. Once Riese was standing she walked over to the window and looked out at the wakening world.

A sense of Déjàvu washed over Riese as she watched the busy villagers. A flock of birds flew in the light blue sky. A single bird broke away and flew to Riese's window. Riese unlatched the window and pushed it open. The bird examined the young lady and then started to chirp nonstop. A sense of familiarity washed over Riese and she knelt down getting closer to stranger bird that was now dancing up and down and gesturing with its wings.

"Do I know you?" asked Riese.

The bird's eyes widened, and it started to pace and chirped even more fiercely than before. Riese watched in fascination and wondered _what kind of bird was this?_

A sudden thought popped into Riese's head. She calmed her thoughts and stilled her breathing; concentrating hard Riese listened to the bird's chirps. The voice from last night echoed behind the chirps, but Riese could only make out some of the words.

"Left… weeks… can't… remember… great! …shadow …coming …time …mad …go …understand …" said the bird.

"Not all the way. Just bits and fragments every once in a while… but wait… I can still sort of understand you! … How do I know you?"

"Are you talking to a … bird?" Will wondered aloud.

Riese whipped her head around not realizing that Will had come in. The bird on the windowsill chirped, pecked Riese hard on the hand, and then took flight.

"Ouch!" Riese cried, and watched as the bird flew off.

"Sorry didn't mean to make him peck you." Will said as he walked over. "Did it break the skin?"

"No I'm okay… and of course I wasn't talking to a bird… well at lest not having a conversation with it." Riese lied though she didn't know why. "I was just trying to make sense of my dreams."

"Ah… that makes sense… I guess." Will replied warily. "So do you remember anything?" Will walked back to the doorway and brought something in.

"Yes, fragments that don't make any sense." Riese sighed and watched the bird fly around in the sky. The small bird flew in loops, but on the second loop it wasn't a bird but a dragon. Riese blinked and the dragon was gone replaced once again by the bird. Riese rubbed her eyes and stood up, turning towards the door. A look of bewilderment crossed her face as she stared at what Will had brought in.

"It's a wheel chair." Will said meaning the strange wooden chair with wheels for legs and a pillow for a seat. "I figured since you can't walk for long periods that we would use this to take you around 'til you recover… but you'll have to walk down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

another day another part... i'm almost done i just got to finish typing the very end! hope you're enjoying it so far. :) her we will meet the bad guy. i'm very proud of him he has the potential to be a very good bad guy... if i ever decide to write a series.  
once again pls help with editing grammar and anything else!

* * *

Every day Will took Riese out into the village and introduced her to the locals. While talking to the villagers they worked on building up the strength in her legs. After one month Riese was finally able to run without getting tired, and she decided that it was time to leave.

Riese packed a small backpack that Will had given her, with clothing that she had been given by the hospital. Unknown to the preparing girl dark rain filled clouds circled and covered the sun. Riese placed a belt with multiple pouches around her waist, it was just one of a few items that had been found on her, but try as she could she couldn't open the bags, it was like they were sewn shut. Four knifes were placed in the backpack, and a small necklace with a little green stone on it was placed around Riese's neck. Riese stared at the wall above her bed thinking about where she would go.

"Still planning on going?" Will asked.

Riese turned around to see him leaning against the door frame. She sighed, "Will we've talked about this. I have to find out who I am and make sense of all the images I see in my dreams."

"I know that I was just wondering because of the rain," Will said annoyed.

"Rain… what rain?" Riese said turning to look out the window. "Oh… I didn't realize it was raining."

"So are you going to leave in the rain?"

Riese glared at him. "No! I will just wait till tomorrow." She said walking over to the window. Pushing open the glass she breathed in the smell of wet earth and said, "It will be done raining by midnight at least. Tomorrow should be a good day to travel."

"How do you do that?" Will asked throwing up his hands.

"Do what?" "You always know about the weather, when it will rain, when it won't, how long it will last, and when bad storms are coming! Most of that knowledge was lost over a hundred years ago when the great dragons died!"

"I don't know… I just do… and it doesn't work all the time!" Riese replied still looking out the window, at a small black shape flying in the sky.

Will shook his head and placed a cloak on the back of one of the two chairs that had been brought in after Rose had complained about sitting on the bed all the time. Will sat in one of the chairs and watched as Riese stared out the window. She eventually sighed and closed the window latching it tightly into place.

Riese turned back to Will and saw on the chair next to him a deep green cloak. Her eyes got big as she walk towards it, picked it up, and felt the fabric in her hands. Smelling it she looked up at Will who was grinning broadly.

"The nurses made it as a going away present. They figured that since yours was in shreds when you got here that you would need a new one." Will said shrugging.

Thunder crashed loudly shaking the building slightly.

"Well I guess I better hurry before the storm gets any worse. My mom is sick and I have to cook dinner tonight. Maybe I'll bring you some." Will said.

Riese started laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheek.

"What? What is so funny?" Will asked indignity.

Riese clamed her hysterical laughter and giggled, "Sorry… the image of you cooking just popped into my head and well… I couldn't help but laugh." Riese managed to say before another fit of laughter over took her.

"Hey! I take offense at that my cooking is very good!" Will said. Then while trying to hide a smile, he stormed out of the room. Riese watched him go and seeing the not so suppressed smile knew that Will was just pulling her leg.

* * *

The storm soon released its intense rain. The village looked deserted as everyone stayed inside to wait out the storm. A lone figure made his way through the heavy rain. He was about 5' 5" and wore a cloak so dark it looked like it was made of shadows. A hood covered his hair and dark glasses blocked his eyes. A small thin mouth stood out against the pale almost translucent skin.

The single man made his way up the streets and into the village square. He stopped outside the hospital and looked around. Making sure no one was in sight the man walked into the alleyway by the hospital.

Walking back a little bit the shadow man looked around and smiled an evil grin. He leaned against the dark wall and appeared to merge into the bricks. Most people called him The Shadow because he appeared to more like one, but most people didn't know that he could turn into a shadow himself.

He walked along the wall, over to the door, and walked right in to the hospital. The nurse on duty looked up thinking someone had come through but nobody was there shrugging she went back to her book.

The Shadow scouted out the hospital till finally he found his target. She was on the second floor, second to last room on the right. The man shadow went back to the waiting room and settled himself. He was patient enough to wait until everyone else had left the hospital. He watched and waited knowing that his prey wouldn't be going anywhere tonight.

The storm slowly passed and only a trickle of rain stayed behind to remind the land of the power water held. Night was fully settled and the shadows were stirring.

The hospital staff had all gone home. Only one nurse remained. The Shadow stirred and moved slowly to the nurse. As his shadow touched hers knowledge surged through his mind. His target's name was Riese and she had lost her memory. The knowledge about the young girl made him smile knowing now what to use against her.

Becoming human in an instant he quickly slit the nurse's throat silencing her permanently. Picking up the key to the hospital he walked to the front wooden door and locked it. Then slowly he made his way up the stairs.

* * *

Riese was listening to Rose's story of how she met her husband when the door opened. About to turn to see who it was a knife flew by, and Riese instinctively looked to see where it went. Blood quickly soaked the clean shirt around Rose's heart. The old woman stared at Riese with a blank and empty gaze. Riese stumbled out of her chair quickly turning to see who had attacked.

A man stood in the door way a malicious grin on his face. Riese took a step forward, and then was hurtling backwards and into the wall. The killer had her pinned against the wall with the strength of an elephant. A sharp sensation at her neck followed by a warm trickle of blood told Riese that this murderer had a knife to her throat.

"Hello… Riese." The Shadow said. "I'm known as The Shadow, and I've been looking for you. You see I was hired to kill your family and you are the last one left."

Riese stared unblinkingly at the ghostly pale face. She tried to see through the tinted glasses but soon found out it wasn't possible. All she could see was the evil grin of her captor.

"I see you don't remember anything… well let me refresh that memory for you. It was a well executed plan. Your uncle had me wait outside the room. Your family was sitting around the fire laughing and enjoying themselves. Your uncle stood up and proposed a toast and at the end I struck. Smoke filled the room and blocked out the light. Your uncle left the room and locked the door. I first went after the young woman with the child."


	6. Chapter 6

So close to the end... and we finally know Riese's past... or at least part. And no i'm not going to tell you my villain's history!

* * *

Memories rushed into Riese's mind as the Shadow told the story of her family's murder. She remembered sitting next to her grandma when the room became filled with smoke. Riese couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face.

Standing up she wandered around hoping to find the door. A scream sounded in the quiet room, Riese turned towards it hoping to save her sister-in-law. The newborn baby that the sister held was crying loudly, until it stopped suddenly. Riese stumbled against a small table and fell to the floor.

Another strangled scream sounded right next to Riese and her head jerked up as she recognized her mom's voice. Rolling to the side she looked around, the smoke was clearing quickly and Riese could see a vague outline of a man.

The man walked towards the figure who was leaning over a body on the floor. Riese slowly stood up a crept towards her mother's killer. A hand landed on Riese's shoulder and she whorled around and attacked.

"Stop!" whispered the quiet calm voice of her father.

"Dad?" Riese asked confused.

"Yes! Come with me."

Reise's father pulled her to the open window. The smoke was almost completely gone and Riese could hear the sound of her brother fighting with the stranger.

"Jump." commanded the father.

"No! I want to stay and help you fight!" argued Riese.

"No you can not! I know this man, and he will not stop till we are all dead. You must escape and find out who did this. Now go!"

Riese kissed her father on the cheek, took a deep breath and jumped out the window. Landing like a cat Riese stood up and started walking towards the back door. About to walk up the stair she suddenly heard a thud sounded behind her. Riese quickly turned to see who it was. A small boy around five stood up and dusted himself off. Seeing Riese he ran up to her, breathing hard.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Riese asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said quietly.

"Good." Riese said relived. "Now stay here. I'm gonna go in and grab our cloaks, and a few supplies. If anything happens run into the woods and whistle for Syrra. She will take you to safety."

Riese walked up the stairs and opened the door. The sound of a fight came from above the ceiling. Riese walked into the kitchen and saw her uncle leaning against a counter and drinking wine. He looked up and laughed then his eye rested on the young woman standing in the doorway.

All of a sudden a small figure push passed Riese and ran up to the drinking uncle. Riese reached out to grab her unsuspecting nephew, she knew something wasn't right. Sam cried into his great uncle's shirt, while Riese stood at the door unmoving, waiting to see what her uncle would do.

The uncle kneeled down and hugged the boy close with one hand. Riese relaxed a little thinking she had been too paranoid. Reaching behind his back, Uncle, unknown to Riese, picked up a knife. Moving quickly he brought his hand forward and stabbed the young boy in the back right where his heart was.

Riese, her senses sharpened by adrenalin saw her uncle raise the knife. Time seemed to slow down as Riese rushed forward and cried, "Sam! NO!" but it was too late.

* * *

Will was walking to the hospital a plate of food in his hand. _I'll show her how good of a cook I am_, he thought. Reaching for the door he turned the doorknob and pulled, but the door didn't budge. _Hmm…_ he thought _the nurse must have locked up early_. Will pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He walked by the unmanned nurses' station thinking nothing of it and made his way up the stairs.

* * *

Riese was still pinned against the wall her mind stuck in the past reliving the murder of her family, while The Shadow described how he killed her family and his preferred killing methods.

The uncle started laughing and jerked the knife from the little boy's lifeless body. The two cloaks Riese held floated down, as she watched Sam's body crumpled to the floor into a pool of blood. The little boy's face was turned towards Riese and she stared into his shocked, scared, inert face.

Tears formed in Riese's eyes and anger filled her veins. Riese looked up at her laughing uncle and ran at him. Sobering up quickly he dodged as Riese tried to punch him and swung his right arm up the knife aimed for her head. Riese grabbed his incoming arm and twisted it. The uncle cried out in pain and shock and dropped the blood stained knife.

The two wrestled together for a while, then Uncle kicked Riese's in the chest knocking her down. The wind left Riese's lungs and she struggled to breath.

"I'm sorry about this!" came the uncle's raspy voice. "but it is the only way to find the dragons. You see in this family are the only people who still know that they exist. We could bring them back… destroy those who killed them. But your parents thought it was best that they remained hidden and since I did not have the stone I couldn't communicate with the beasts to plan my own attack."

Riese's breath returned and she slowly started to inch her way across the room and towards the door. Her uncle wasn't looking at her, but at the knife he held in his palms.

"So I hatched a plan, I knew that I would not obtain the stone until nearly everyone was dead. I hired an assassin to kill the family and as soon as I posses the stone the world will feel the wrath of the dragons. If you had only escaped while you could… then I wouldn't have to kill you, I have no quarrel against you but now that you know it is me… well I just have to kill you."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm on a roll but i guess the ending is further away then i guessed... i'm sorry i suck at estimating! but i will post as soon as i can!

* * *

Riese was only a few feet away from the door when her devious uncle stopped his monolog. Standing as fast as she could she scrambled towards the door. Her uncle bellowed and ran at the fleeing girl. Riese flung open the door and tried to grab her coat. Looking over her shoulder time slowed.

Riese leaned back as her uncle aimed for her heart. She thought the knife missed her by inches when suddenly she felt an intense pain in her stomach. Gasping in pain Riese grabbed her dropped cloak and stumbled out of the house.

Her uncle stood by the door and watched her go. Laughing he called after her, "You ain't gonna get very far with that wound Riese!"

Riese ran towards the safety of the woods tears streaming down her face. She ran through the dense trees her vision adjusting to the dark forest. Putting her hands to her mouth she whistled one sharp piercing note that echoed off the trees. An owl flew down from the sky and appeared by her side.

The owl hooted and instantly turned into a wolf. Dropping to the ground the wolf ran beside Riese and pushed her onward sometimes even carrying her.

* * *

As the memory faded the hospital room came back into view. Riese remembered everything. She slowly came back to reality as her captor finished his mental torment. The Shadow leaned forward, kissed the unsuspecting girl on the lips her lips were soft and sweet.

* * *

The Shadow talked about killing her family but when he got no response he decided to just take the information from her. Greater men than her had broken down when they heard of the torment of their loved ones, but she was different. Knowing that his employer would want the information she held the Shadow new he would have to take it from her.

The Shadow looked around but noticed that it was the dark of the moon and the shadows were hidden from him. Cursing his stupidity her looked at the young woman and did the only other thing he could do to get the information.

* * *

Riese struggled as the murderer of her family kissed her. She tried to pull away but her head was against the wall and turning it did no good. As the kiss went on memories entered Riese's mind and she knew that they were not hers.

* * *

Will walked up the stairs. Reaching the top he stopped and looked around. Something felt off but he couldn't tell what. Cautiously he made his way to Riese's room. Opening the door he saw what looked like his worst nightmare.

A body lay dead in one of the chairs and Will recognized Rose. Riese was pinned against the wall with a knife held to her throat by a man in all black, but the worst thing ever was the fact that the man was kissing Riese and she wasn't fighting it. Her eyes were closed and flickering like mad. The plate of food crashed to the floor Will shouted and ran at the strange man.

The Shadow heard the young man and broke off the transfer. Lifting his knife hand from Riese's throat he reached behind him and hit the young man on the head with the butt of his knife. Slightly wondering why he didn't just kill the man, the Shadow turned back to his captive and began the transfer again looking for the information he wanted.

Will stumbled backwards and fell to the ground only dazed but still weak. He watched as Riese, just coming to, was forced back again by the lips of the Shadow.

* * *

Riese floated through memories watching the life of the man who had killed her entire family and some of the people that she loved. His life played in front of her eyes, she heard a shout off in the distance.

The memories slowly faded and she opened her eyes to see Will knocked out on the floor, but they the Shadow was there again kissing her with his dry husky lips. Riese was lost in his memories once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry my dad messed with the internet and it was down for a few weeks. then i got caught up writing my junior paper and studying for finals. so i either couldn't post anything or was just to brain scrambled to do it. but here it is... the end of the story... finally.**

* * *

Will laid there a moment allowing the strange man time to forget him, and then quietly moved into the hallway. Walking down the stairs to the nurses' station he walked behind the counter and jumped as he found the body of the nurse on watch. Being extra careful he stepped past her and up to the far side of the counter. Bending down he opened a cabinet and pulled out a small glass jar. He set the jar on the top of the counter, opened the drawer above the cabinet, and pulled out a syringe.

Will opened the jar, stuck the needle into the liquid, and filled it all the way. Looking at his weapon Will nodded and walked back up the stairs.

The Shadow was still kissing Riese, Will walked right up to them and stabbed the man with the needle. Ejecting the liquid into the attacker Will stepped back leaving the needle in his arm.

The Shadow didn't even feel the needle but he pulled away from Riese with the information he wanted. He reached forward and yanked the green stone necklace breaking the chain and off of Riese's neck.

Suddenly, he felt weak and tired, his arm throbbed and he realized what had happened. The Shadow turned around and faced the young doctor. Riese crumpled to the floor memories still swirling in her head.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you first!" the Shadow said to Will. Will backed away as the man came towards him his knife raised.

Riese blinked repeatedly till her vision cleared and she saw the Shadow heading for Will. Thinking quickly stood up and looked around until her eyes spotted the food tray from dinner. Bending down Riese picked up the tray and crept up on the advancing shadow man.

Riese slammed the tray down on his head as hard as she could. The Shadow crumpled into a heap and Will sighed with relief. Riese started to sway, her mind still trying to sort out all of the memories she had gained that night. Will rushed over and steadied her. Riese rested her head on Will's shoulder and collapsed. Will smiling, picked her up and carried her out of the hospital down the deserted street and into the forest.

* * *

The Shadow's eyes jerked open. He looked around, and watched as the sky grew lighted outside the window. The Shadow knew his prey was gone, but he had the object that he'd been paid to get. He stood up and opened his hand; the green stone shimmered in the still dark room. Clenching his hand together the Shadow smiled.

The Shadow walked to the window and watched as someone walked along the edge forest. His prey had escaped for now but he would find her again and when he did he would kill her as slow as possible.

* * *

Riese awoke to the smell of burning and bacon. Opening her eyes she saw that they were in the woods and it was around mid-day. Will was bent over a fire adding more wood to the hungry flames.

"I see you're awake." Will said.

"How long have I been asleep?" Riese wondered

Will looked at Riese and shrugged, "About… two weeks."

"WHAT!" the girl shouted scaring the nearest birds out of their tree.

Will started to laugh, Riese realizing that Will was pulling her leg started to laugh too. Riese sat up and slid closer to the fire. Will still laughing reached behind him and pulled out some bread and cheese from a backpack.

"You've been asleep since last night. I just wanted to mess with you a little. Here's breakfast; bacon and eggs" Will chuckled.

Riese ate in silence until a growl sounded from behind her. Will stared straight ahead and said, "Don't move Riese. There's a wolf right behind you."

Riese ignoring Will, turned around and looked at the pure white wolf standing only a few feet away. Cocking its head the wolf growled again. Riese staring at the Wolf recognized her as Syrra. Will stared as Riese stood up, walked towards the wolf, and began to talk to her in a weird language.

Will listened for a few minutes, his mind straining to understand the language and what they were talking about. Riese turned and examined Will for a few minutes, glanced at the white wolf and then took a deep breath.

"Will… this wolf's name is Syrra… and she's not really a wolf. Syrra is a dragon."

"…I think I'm dreaming… all the dragons are dead. The Organization killed them all a century ago." Will stammered.

Riese paced back and forth. "That's what everyone thinks… let me tell you a story… It all started over hundred years ago, back when dragons roamed free and unafraid, until the Organization came. The Organization both feared and revered the dragons, but they also wanted the dragons' power. When the dragons refused to help them the organization used their new power to hunt them down.

"Soon all but seven of the dragons had died. A small group of seven dragon friends had protected the dragons so far, but they knew time was running out. With the dragons soon to be exterminated, the group got together and helped to hide the dragons. Combining the magics of dragon and human the seven dragons and their human counterparts cast a spell. The spell gave the dragons the power to change shape, but something went wrong and all but a small fraction of the magic returned to only the humans leaving the dragons basically powerless.

"Magic gone, the dragons could no longer communicate with their human friends, and when they tried it was weak and barely understandable. So a magical crystal was created, that would give the person holding it, the power to talk to dragons. A stone was created for each of the seven dragon friends. The crystals were small, easily fitting into your hand and varied in shape and color."

"What does this…?" Will began, but stopped as Riese held up her hand.

"I'm getting there… Years later those left of the original circle still protected the dragons. The only way to reverse the spell is if all the crystals, dragons, _and_ a descendant from the original seven are gathered together. Some dragons, over the years, have grown angry and bitter at the fact that they are still powerless and in hiding."

"But…" Riese's hand popped back up cutting off Will's question.

"Yes, yes I know… the point is… my family was one of the seven families, and now my uncle thinks that he can bring the dragons back into power. So he killed the rest of his family so that he would get the stone. He didn't kill me because I'm the youngest and the stone usually passes to the eldest, which would have been my brother. He let me go, believing that stone would be with my brother. He didn't know that my parents had given me the stone because I have a special connection with the dragons."

Will stared at Riese, his brain processing all she had told him. This young woman had come into his life and slowly turned it upside down. He didn't really believe her story until the white wolf disappeared to be replaced by a small muddy brown Merlin. With a cheep the bird flew up into the sky.

"I've got to go." Riese said breaking Will's shock.

"Go? … why? … where?" Will asked.

"I'm going to stop my uncle, get my crystal back, and do a bunch of stuff that I can't possible plan Syrra says the Shadow has left for now but he'll back to kill me. So I'm going to leave before I get everyone here killed."

Will sighed. "Well I'm coming with you. Don't try to convince me otherwise, I'm coming because I just know that without me you'll end up dead and in a ditch."

Riese looked at the young man standing by the dying fire. A small backpack slung over his shoulders. Riese smiled and said, "I know I can't change your mind, and I'm sure I don't want to. We'll go back to the village first and gather some supplies."

"Okay. Hey… um Riese?" Will asked as the two adventurers walked through the forest. "I was wondering… Why didn't the Shadow kill you when he killed Rose? And why did he kiss you?"

Riese smiled and told Will everything she had learned from the Shadow's memories.

* * *

**yes, that is the ending. no, i do not plan on finishing it completely! i may write a prequel but that's it.**


End file.
